User talk:Dotz
border area talks Originally I am from Upper Silesia, however I am not of Silesian origin. And my disclaimer here: despite of all silly things I say about our history I am really serious and hardass historian of War of 1939. And I really like maliciuos joke concerning Posen affairs during world war II: (People from Poznań always were seen as good citizens, making good economy and so on) So if somebody asks, why there were no anti-German partisan activity, the answer is - it was illegal there. = deleted honorverse articles from wikipedia = Triumphant-class The Triumphant-class battleships are a fictional class of space warships in David Weber's Honor Harrington series of novels. In the Honorverse, the battleship used to be the heaviest capital ship in any navy, until the introduction of the dreadnoughts and superdreadnoughts. No longer considered a "ship of the wall" and thought incapable of withstanding a major naval engagement, most major navies phased out their battleships. Minor navies still used them, but they were no match for a ship of the wall. The People's Republic of Haven did not retire the battleship type completely. With a massive empire to police and protect, the People's Navy needed a large number of heavy warships to maintain a presence. The battleship was the solution to this need, and by the time of the First Haven-Manticore War, the People's Navy had almost four hundred available battleships to cover the Republic's systems from raiding Manticoran forces. The Triumphant-class was the latest battleship class in the People's Navy. Even though Havenite commanders knew the battleships were no match for a ship of the wall, the People's Navy tried to use this vast number of relatively heavily-armed warships in several offensive operations, compensating for their weaknesses with numbers. Most of these operations, such as the attack on Yeltsin's Star depicted in Flag in Exile and the Second Battle of Hancock Station (Echoes of Honor), failed miserably when the battleships were forced to fight against more modern classes of warships such as superdreadnoughts or LAC carriers. Warshawski sail The Warshawski sail is a fictional technological device in the Honorverse. Named after its inventor, the sail is part of the system used for faster-than-light travel. When the sail is "rigged", the alpha nodes of the impeller drive generate disks of gravitational energy hundreds of kilometers wide. In hyperspace, the sails can be used to tap the energy of a grav wave. Before the invention of the sail, grav waves were deadly to all starships. Now, pilots seek them out, so they can reach other stars much faster. "1246 P.D. the scientists had learned enough for the planet Beowulf to perfect the impeller drive, which used what were for all intents and purposes "tame" grav waves in normal space. Yet useful as the impeller was in normal space, it was extraordinarily dangerous in hyper. If it encountered one of the enormousely more powerful naturally occurring grav waves, it could vaporize an entire starship, much as Honor herself had blown the Havenite courier boat's impeller nodes with Fearless's impeller wedge. More than thirty years had passed before Dr. Adrienne Warshawski of Old Earth found a way around the danger. It was Warshawski who finally perfected a gravity detector which could give as much as five light-seconds' warning before a grav wave was encountered. That had been a priceless boon, permitting the impeller drive to be used with far greater safety between grav waves, and even today all grav detectors were called "Warshawskis" in her honor, yet she hadn't stopped there. In the course of her research, she had penetrated far deeper into the entrie grav wave phenomenon than anyone before her, and she had suddenly realized that there was a way to use the grav wave iteself. An impeller drive modified so that it projected not an inclined stress band above and below a ship but two slightly curved plates at right angles to its hull could use those plates as giant, immaterial "sails" to trap the focused radiation hurtling along a grav wave. More than that, the interfaces between a Warshawski sail and a grav wave produced an eddy of preposterously high energy levels which could be siphoned off to power a starship. Once a ship had "set sail" down a grav wave, it could actually shut down its onboard power plants entirely." David Weber, On Basilisk Station Citizens' Rights Union In the fictitious universe of the Honor Harrington franchise, The Citizens' Rights Union (CRU) was a large terrorist organization that operated in the People's Republic of Haven in the Honorverse. They were instrumental in the Harris Assassination. Grav skiing Grav skiing is a popular, if somewhat dangerous sport in the Star Kingdom of Manticore, a fictional location in David Weber's Honor Harrington series. Basic Living Stipend Basic Living Stipend (BLS) is a Legislaturists' program in the People's Republic of Haven, which Robert S. Pierre is opposed to. Some people are known as Dolists, or those living in very poor high-rise apartments who subsist entirely off of the BLS. High Admiral List of High Admirals * Bernard Yanakov * Leon Garrett * Wesley Matthews Torch Torch is a planet in the Honorverse a fictional universe in David Weber's book series about Honor Harrignton, first appearing in the first novel in a sub-series Crown of Slaves Honor Harrington. Torch (then commonly called Congo, though its Manpower Inc owners preferred Verdant Vista) was established by Manpower Inc as an industrial planet, specializing in manufacturing pharmaceuticals the tropical rain forest covering nearly the entire planet. Its workforce consisted almost entirely of genetic slaves, and there was a breeding station for them as well. It was captured by the Audubon Ballroom with support from elements of the Royal Manticoran Navy, the Solarian League Navy, the local Solarian League sector Governor, the Erewhonese government, and the Republic of Haven. On the advice of Web Du Havel, himself an escaped slave and Nobel-Shakria winning political scientist, it became a monarchy, with Berry Zilwicki as its first Queen. Much of the action in the Crown of Slaves novel presages a new series of stories in the Honorverse. According to Baen Books the next Honorverse novel will feature more details on this conflict on the emerging conflict between the Star Kingdom of Manticore, Torch, and most likely the Republic of Haven on the one hand, and Mesa and Manpower Inc on the other. Grayson Space Navy The Grayson Space Navy is the space force for the planet Grayson, a space nation in the Honor Harrington universe created by the science fiction author David Weber. In the internal history of the Honorverse, Grayson was settled by emigrants from Earth motivated by their religion, which called for a withdrawal from the technocratic society of Earth, a society the future inhabitants of Grayson believed to be subversive of true human potential and spirituality. The planet picked for the settlememnt was one very rich in heavy metals; local life had adapted, but human settlers suffered a very high death rate as well as a high rate of non-lethal, but debilitating poisonings from the high environmentyal levels of lead, mercury and antimony. The settlers' biology has partially adapted since, but to this day, agriculture on Grayson remains a chancy undertaking, and food Graysonites eat with safety can still poison an outsider. Until Grayson joined the Manticoran Alliance, the Grayson Navy was hopelessly obsolete, and most of it was destroyed during a brief war with its neighbor Masada, just before it officially joined the Manticoran Alliance (Two Manticoran destroyers were also lost during the incident, with two cruisers badly damaged.) After joining the Alliance, Grayson received massive technological boosts from Manticore, and quickly rebuilt its navy with the new technology. Grayson ships are different from Manticoran, Havenite, and Andermani ships in that they mount fewer weapons, but the weapons themselves are much larger. Later Manticoran and Grayson ship designs were designed in concert and are largely similar in design and function, and newer Manticoran designs have been influenced by the success of Grayson-designed ships. Due to difficulties developing fusion technology, the Graysons continued to use fission reactors long after other nations had switched to fusion power. This meant that the Graysons developed fission reactors that were far smaller, safer, and more efficient than almost anywhere else in the galaxy. This technology was taken by Manticore, and used to develop more advanced reconnaissance drones, LACs, and, eventually, missiles. Also, in developing their own version of the inertial compensator, the Graysons used a method that "everyone knew wouldn't work," but which actually did. Manticore perfected this technology once the Graysons demonstrated that it was practical, giving the alliances ships a decided advantage in acceleration over the Havenites. The Grayson Navy consists of its main navy, with its regular chain of command, and the Protector's Own Squadron, which answers directly to the Protector, ruler of Grayson, and is currently commanded by Fleet Admiral Steadholder Honor Harrington, the Protector's Champion, with Admiral Alfredo Yu as her second-in-command. The Protector's Own is an oddity in itself, since a large portion of its personnel are expatriates and former prisoners of the People's Republic of Haven, which the Manticoran Alliance is currently at war with. The Grayson Navy wears a uniform which resembles the United States Air Force uniform of blue jacket and trousers, light-blue shirt, visored cap, and necktie. (This was done by Weber to annoy a good friend of his who was a historical buff and who disliked the USAF uniform.) Grayson ships have the prefix "GNS" (Grayson Navy Ship). High Admiral The Military Commander of the Grayson Space Navy holds the rank of High Admiral. The High Admiral's chief duties include advising the Protector on military concerns, commanding the Yeltsin units during a hostile naval attack and conducting operations vital to his nation.Flag in Exile by David Weber After the 1st and 2nd Battles for Yeltsin, Wesley Matthews was promoted to the position. Previous High Admirals include Bernard Yanakov, Leon Garrett and Wesley Matthews. Grayson Navy ship classes and ships Superdreadnoughts *''Manticore's Gift''-class (11 vessels): This class consists of eleven captured and refurbished People's Navy DuQuesne-class superdreadnoughts. **GNS Manticore's Gift **GNS Courageous **GNS Furious **GNS Glorious **GNS Magnificent **GNS Terrible **GNS Vengeance *''Benjamin the Great''-class: The first Grayson-designed and built class of ships of the wall. With the advent of pod-laying superdreadnoughts, these ships were retained as "command superdreadnoughts". Only three were made of this class **GNS Benjamin the Great - The flagship of Admiral Hamish Alexander during his command of Eighth Fleet *''Honor Harrington''-class: The Grayson Navy's variant of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Medusa-class superdreadnoughts. Both classes were the first pod-laying (capable of deploying hundreds of missile-launching pods) superdreadnoughts ever built in the Honorverse. Appear to be named for Steadholders, with the lead ship of the class christened when Steadholder Harrington was believed to have been captured and executed by the Havenites. **GNS Honor Harrington **GNS Isaiah Mackenzie **GNS Edward Esterhaus **GNS George Hanson * **GNS Hector Ferelli * **GNS Abraham Honeywell * **GNS Isaac Santorini * **GNS Barbara Bancroft * **GNS Jason Mueller * **GNS Howard MacLenmore * **GNS Jasper Johansen * **GNS Andrew Massengil * **GNS Mason Luttrell * **GNS Seneca Gilmore * Steadholder Denevski-class: An unseen class of warship, presumably superdreadnaught class, which had their fusion drives canabilized to rush the production of the Harrington-class. This slowed their final construction until after the GNS Honor Harrington. Presumably a pre-pod type of warship, indicating that probably few were made in favour of the more powerful Harrington's. *''Honor Harrington-B''-class: Possibly the Grayson variant of the Manticoran Medusa-B-class, though it might be a different design. LAC Carriers *''Covington''-class **GNS Covington **GNS Austin Grayson **GNS Judah **GNS Glory **GNS Saul **GNS David Battlecruisers *''Raoul Courvosier''-class: Grayson's first indigenous battlecruiser design, named after the senior Manticoran officer at the Battle of First Yeltsin. **GNS Madrigal **GNS Raoul Courvosier **GNS Bernard Yanakov - Presumably destroyed. *''Raoul Courvosier II''-class: An improved version of the Courvosier-class with pod-laying capabilities and advanced systems. As the Battle Cruiser was carrying missile pods, it was decided to greatly reduce the typical broadside missile tubes common on battle cruisers, in favour of more, and heavier, energy mounts for close-in fighting. Named for important or famous Grayson's. **GNS Bernard Yanakov * **GNS Janice Yountz * **GNS Alice Manwairing * **GNS Michael Riaan * **GNS Randolph Candless * Heavy Cruisers *''Jason Alvarez''-class: The first class of heavy cruisers built by Grayson. Named in honour of the Manticoran destroyer captain who fought in the Battle of First Yeltsin. **GNS Jason Alvarez Light Cruisers *''Austin Grayson''-class: A small and obsolete class of three light cruisers that predated Grayson's alliance with Manticore. **GNS Austin Grayson **GNS Covington **GNS Glory *''Nathan''-class: New light cruisers built after the Grayson-Masada war. **GNS Nathan Other Cruisers **GNS Francis Mueller Destroyers *''Ararat''-class: A small and obsolete class of four destroyers that predated Grayson's alliance with Manticore. All four ships were lost during the Grayson-Masada war. **GNS Ararat **GNS David **GNS Saul **GNS Judah Those ships marked with a (*) were mentioned in a post by David Weber as forming part of Honor Harrington's fleet during the Second Battle of Marsh, see http://infodump.thefifthimperium.com/Harrington/hh_ob_1920_second_marsh.htm Deneb Accords In David Weber's science fiction novels set in the Honorverse, the Deneb Accords are the generally accepted rules of war. They were sponsored by the Solarian League at Deneb. The Deneb Accords are similar to the Geneva Conventions in that they are meant to protect the rights of military personnel in times of war, defending them from abuse and torture. The Accords regulate, among many other things, the exchange of prisoners of war between belligerent parties, the supervision and inspection of POW and internment camps by neutral third parties (usually the Solarian League). The Accords also forbid the trial of captured enemy military personnel during wartime, except on cases which the defendants were accused of violating their own nations' code of conduct. A notable provision of the Accords is Section Twenty-Seven which prohibited any trial of enemy personnel in time or war. There are two subsection that are known , Subsection Forty-One and Subsection Forty-Two. Subsection Forty-One provides that the Accords' protections and safeguards would not apply to captured combatants who were also convicted criminals prior to the outbreak of hostilities, allowing the capturing party to treat them as criminals. This was one of the first major amendments to the accords, following the abuse of the Accords by using freed criminals to prosecute wars against the nations which had convicted them. Subsection Forty-Two specifically provided for wartime trials of individuals for alleged violation of local laws (example is the tribunal of captured State Security forces on Hell by the Peeps' own UCC, since Hell had been sovereign territory of the People's Republic of Haven at the time) predating their capture, but prohibited ex post facto trials under the municipal law of whoever captured them. Subsection Forty-One's most infamous use was to justify Honor Harrington's planned execution by using a trumped-up in absentia death conviction for allegedly destroying an unarmed merchant vessel (actually a Havenite Q-Ship engaged in hostile actions against Manticore). Cherwell Convention In David Weber's Honorverse, the Cherwell Convention is an agreement outlawing slavery in the space controlled by signatory nations. Almost all major star nations are signatories, though that does not prevent many from ignoring the provisions of the Convention when it suits them. Historically, the star nations that most reliably enforce the Convention over their spheres of control are the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the (People's) Republic of Haven. On the other hand, the Silesian Confederacy and Solarian League have often suffered from deep corruption on the issue, despite the fact that they are official signatories of the Convention. The conflict between the slave-breeders Manpower Incorporated of Mesa on one hand and the Manticorans and Havenites on the other has led to a great deal of conflict over the centuries, and a wave of assassinations carried out by Manpower in an attempt to prolong the current war between Manticore and Haven. One notable provision of the Cherwell Convention is its equipment clause, which states that possession of equipment that can be used to contain or transport slaves is a violation of the convention, even if the equipment is not being used to hold slaves at the time of its seizure. Not all signatories of the Convention support this clause (most notably Solarians and Silesians), but Manticoran and Havenite navies enforced it strictly since its very inception. Samuel Webster Samuel Webster is a fictional character in the Honorverse. He has served as communications officer under Honor Harringtonin the battle of Basilisk Station where he was severely wounded and later served as staff comm officer under Admiral Mark Sarnow. As of War of Honor, he is a rear admiral. The tall, red-haired, slender Webster approaches tasks with aggressive confidence. Like many major characters in the series, he comes from a long line of military officers. His 3rd cousin is the Duke of New Texas; his great-uncle is Fleet Admiral James Webster. Travis Webster (unknown relation) is considered one of Manticore's greatest war heroes. Masada Masada is a fictional star nation featured in David Weber's Honorverse. Located in the Endicott Star System, it is home to a society of religious fanatics dedicated to the eventual conquering of the planet Grayson. Masada first appeared in The Honor of the Queen, and has played a role in a number of the later books. Their name is a reference to the fortress of Masada where a group of Jews made their last stand against the Romans History The Masadans are former inhabitants of the planet Grayson who were exiled after a bitter 14 Terran-year Civil War which ravaged the planet. The forefathers of the Masadans, who called themselves the "Faithful", opposed the Church of Humanity Unchained's revised doctrine on technology that contrasted with Rev. Austin Grayson's original dictum that technology was evil, and sought to take control of Grayson's government. Their attempted coup, led by Steadholder Bancroft, caused the deaths of Protector John Mayhew II and fifty-three Moderate Steadholders and their heirs, but they failed to kill John's son and heir Benjamin. Benjamin escaped to another Steading and led the resistance against the Faithful. Steadholder Bancroft's wife Barbara revealed the existence of a Faithful doomsday weapon to the Moderates, leading to a final offensive and a treaty between the Moderates and the Faithful. Barbara Bancroft is revered in Grayson as a heroine and is known as the Mother of Grayson, but to Masadans she became "The Harlot of Satan", the ultimate symbol of evil and the responsible of the "Second Fall of Man". Several chemical-powered (non-impeller) sublight ships were loaded with the surviving Faithful and departed for the nearby Endicott System, where they founded the colony of Masada. Ironically, Masada is a more hospitable world than Grayson, but Masadans vowed to reconquer Grayson from the hands of the "Apostate". Current status The Masadan theocracy allied with the People's Republic of Haven, in an attempt to conquer their moderate neighbors. The first attacks crippled the Grayson Navy (and a Manticoran destroyer). Masada's military offensive was due to be followed by a coup d'état by Protector Benjamin's cousin Jared Mayhew, known as "Maccabeus". A series of joint Manticore-Grayson counterstrikes destroyed the Masadan fleet and advanced bases before the Masadans turned on the Havenites and seized control of the Havenite battlecruiser PNS Saladin (or Thunder of God, as the Masadans called her). Thunder of God's destruction by Honor Harrington's squadron marked the end of the last Grayson-Masada War, as a task force led by Admiral Hamish Alexander invaded and seized Masada. In later novels it became known that Masada was placed under a Manticoran protectorate. The planet is under Manticoran military administration, led by General Marcel. Masada is in a constant state of violence, forcing the Manticoran occupation to declare martial law. The murder of Masadan church officials and husbands (usually by their wives) is common. The most famous of these was the grotesque but "artistic" murder of former Elder Simonds by his wives; it should be noted that not all of Simonds' body parts have been accounted for. A joint Manticore-Grayson fleet squadron pickets the Endicott System. Masada has shown a history of off-world terrorism. A group of Masadan terrorists (unknowingly in Havenite pay) have been responsible for the destruction of the Manticoran royal yacht HMS Queen Adrienne, resulting in the deaths of Manticore's Prime Minister Allen Summervale, Earl Gold Peak (Manticore's Foreign Secretary), the Chancellor of Grayson, Henry Prestwick and many other major figures of both Grayson and Manticoran governments. Another Masadan terrorist group was responsible for the attempted -- and failed -- kidnapping of Ruth Winton, a member of the Manticoran royal family whose father was a Masadan privateer, on The Wages of Sin space station in Erewhon orbit. In addition, Masadans often find their ways onto the crews of pirate vessels. Coup de vitesse Coup de vitesse is a fictional martial art that is practiced by Honor Harrington in the Honorverse, a series of books by David Weber. Coup de vitesse is a fusion of several western and Oriental martial arts, developed primarily as a hard style where emphasis is placed on offense sometimes at the expense of defense, resulting in a very brutal and effective style. Coup de vitesse lacks the elegance of judo or aikido. It is an offensive, hard style which borrows from every martial art, from savate to t'ai chi, and distills them all down into sheer brutality. Practitioners of Coup de vitesse use belts to indicate ranks. As of War of Honor, Honor Harrington is ranked 8th level black belt (the highest rank is 9th), and often uses her skills to dispatch enemies that underestimate her. Those with 9th level black belts are simply referred to as "Master Grade". Coup de vitesse can be roughly translated from French as blow of speed. Coup de vitesse appears to be trained through full-contact fighting with either human or robotic opponents, making it likely more similar to modern-day mixed martial arts training than more formally systematized martial arts. It is taught at the RMN academy at Saganami Island, but the books suggest that the largest group of coup de vitesse practioners are to be found in the Marines. = cMonth = In State Security Naval Forces (great article by the way), some months are preceded by a c. Is that a typo or a calendar variation I'm not familiar with? I'm serious as I haven't read all the books but do know there are varying nomenclatures to time and date. CIC 13:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, problem is I only suppose that "c" is for "circa". So when I know exact year, and the monthly date is approximation I put "c" before month name. However I'm not the first who months preced by a "c", check for more examples at wikipedia. Btw I have to check in books about dates typing ("c").--dotz 05:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Good Job on the article. --Farragut79 22:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) =Administrator= You and SaganamiFan are now Administrators. Congratulations. --Farragut79 06:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Fail not in this charge at your peril.--dotz 07:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) = Wikipedia links = Hi, Dotz I just removed some old Wikipedia links from the articles you saved on this talk page, so that they don't appear on the wanted articles special page any more. -- SaganamiFan 14:33, 6 October 2008 (UTC)